The Creator
by SS Naruto
Summary: I DONT OWN ANYTHING READ ME...:)


"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

(Location)

Naruto was on his last leg it had been 2 days since he and Kaguya had started to fight. There had been no brakes and neither of them had been holding back since the start. They were the last Shinobis left. All other ninja had died as soon as Kaguya appeared and started taking back the chakra from them with a single touch. The only ones immune where Naruto and Sasuke. The uchiha would have been alive if he had decided not to betray the alliance forces. The Uchiha had been convince that Kaguya was in the right and decided that Naruto was a threat so he decided to kill Naruto's wives in order to have him lose focus, but it ended up back firing on the last Uchiha and Naruto in a fit of rage killed him but not before killing sasuke wife Sakura and his unborn child as Sakura tried to defend Sasuke and his action. And with that the Uchiha clan was no more.

Found you yelled Kaguya as she prepared an attack **FIRE STYLE: FLAME BOMB**

"Shit" cursed Naruto as he used **INSTANT TRANSMITION** appearing behind her and swinging his Katana at the back of her head as she turn around and he sliced her third eye. She then gave a loud scream of pain he had never heard before. She started to thrash on the ground her eye had healed already but her eye open and closed as if fighting to stay open. The child of prophecy saw his opportunity and made 11 **SHADOW CLONES** 2 helped him and the other made **WIND STYLE: RESEGAN SHURIKEN** to throw them but then something happen that made him pause. The rabbit goddess had stopped thrashing and her eye was gone not just closed but gone as if it was never there. She slowly had turn her face to look him dead in the eye before talking "Um who are you where am I can you please inform my sons of my whereabouts" she said with a confusion on her face. Naruto remembered the sage of six paths speaking of how his mom was a kind god at once before the Jubii corrupted her. Naruto cancelled all his techniques and stepped closer he then removed her close and started to draw seals allover her body as a precaution. As soon as he finished Naruto activated his riennegan sat down and started to recharge his chakra as both him and her where almost out so in case she was lying to him he would be at 100 while she would barley be able to move correctly.

It had been a week and she had yet to wake up. While Naruto ate and drank he would only keep her hydrated at the minimal since he was afraid of having to fight her again at 100. As the week went by Naruto had made clones and ordered them to infiltrate the villages and steal all techniques and bring them back of course not all were found but all the dangerous ones where he also had all artifacts stolen as well. For Naruto since he now had all the bijuu chakra was able to heal at an astonishing rate he had been able to start practicing some Justus to help him out just in case.

We find Naruto cooking himself food his clone had collected in the morning.

'Maybe I should just kill her and be over with it she might have changed but she still committed all the crimes she killed everyone but the civilians and destroyed the Biju mind. I don't know what to do. … just one more time I will put my trust if she even does a wrong I will seal her.' Just as Naruto was about to start planning different ways to kill her quickly she started to stir up.

(KAGUYA POV)

'Ugh where am I why can't I move 'she thought as she started to struggle against her restrains. As I start to look around I notice that I am deep underground there are is o sum light the only source of light were the torches on the wall. I see seals all around me and on me they all seem to glow at different time in pattern. I turn my head to my right and I see a figure in the shadows I tense quickly as he glared at me with his ice cold blue eyes. "Um hello can you tell me where I am"

( **NORMAL POV** )

You are currently 200 meters underground with only one entrance and exit there are also explosive tags and seals all around us should you use chakra or my heart stops beating I will they will exploded. Now I want to know what your name is and what you remember after your sons left. Growled Naruto.

"um I I my name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the rabbit goddess and I can't remember having children the last thing I remember is eating the forbidden fruit and being locked up in a cage surrounded by darkness no food no water I don t know I am still alive." Said the goddess.

Naruto stared at her trying to hold his anger how dear she not remember all the lives she took the destruction she caused she has been the source of so much pain she should suffer knowing what se done. It is thanks to her that the Biju's chakra was fused within him not sealed and he had been cursed with immortality, he would never be able to see his precious people all because of the women that laid in front of him an he was tempted into burying her alive. But then he saw it he looked in her eyes she was beyond scared she seem to be hopeless. It was as if she had giving up on life because of loneliness she has felt. And that was something he could relate to. He sighed and started to explain everything.

After he was done explaining se didn't believe a word he say she wanted proof and he did give her the proof but with his anger he made her feel everything her victims felt. When that was done she was a crying mess she couldn't believe all of her evil deeds.

"That wasn't me that was the demon controlling me it is not my fault I could do nothing. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen I was trying to make peace" she tried to excuse herself.

" **YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ATE A** **FORBBIDEN** **FRUIT. YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING HOW ABOUT NOT TOUCHING THE FRUIT BUT KNOW YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD CONTROL POWER THAT WAS OUT OF OUR REACH. IT IS THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY THAT HAS LEAD TO THE DEATH OF 1/3 OF HUMANITY ALL SHINOBIES ARE DEAD MY FRIEND MY PRESIOUC PEOPLE ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE WISE. I DON'T NEED PATHETIC EXCUSES OWN UP TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY** " Naruto yelled at her in a fit of rage "How about you start to make it up" he said, as he walked away unsealing her restrains of her.

It had been 4 months since the goddess first woke up things slowly started to get better at first she was like a lost puppy following Naruto all over doing anything she could to try and fix all the damages she had done. Then after a while she started do little things here and there, but she was never allowed to leave the cave/underground home. In an attempt to gain the blondes trust she gave Naruto the jubii in order for him to know that she wouldn't misuse the power of the beast. It only took Naruto 2 weeks to tame the beast and 3 weeks to befriend it. It turn out that the 10 tails had a name Yuzuki yes it turn out it was a female that in a fit of rage as she was getting her chakra back she had unintentionally absorbed a bit of natural chakra that caused her to lose her mind and let it be controlled by her anger. Naruto also notice that since they found out that the 10 tails was a women Kaguya had been jealous and been trying to get Naruto's attention more often. And as always Naruto somehow found it in his heart to forgive her. Of course he put a seal on the goddess should she try anything foolish she would be sealed in to Naruto.

It was now the end of the 4th month and people in the elemental nation have gone wild it seem that since they had heard nothing in the few months that the war was over they had sent search party after search party looking for any shinobi survivor but found none so quickly the villages had gone into guard mode and try to make their own shinobi so that they wouldn't be venerable only to find all shinobi things missing. People had gone into raiding one another killing each other. They was no longer order. Everything was chaos there were no longer pure souls among them so Naruto then drew a seal where he was. This was not just any seal but it was a seal that had its own little world in it so the 3 immortals would be able to live comfortably as this would be where they would rest for millennials to come ad he would purify this world just as before sealing himself and companions. Naruto made 3 powerful being that would be influential and be known as God, Ophis, and Red. As Naruto made a gap he placed them in there and told them the where destine to greatness. As soon as all preparations where done the Naruto preformed one last jutsu **MAGNET REALEASE: END OF AN AREA.** Soon there was a 2 giant meteors coming down on earth little did he know when he would be unsealed the world would need them once again.

(90 MILLENIALS LATER.)

Currently above the seal was a school an old school building it was filled with many devil having a meeting. It turn out that after the great war the devil notice that the top 3 threats always visited japan and a specific town. The devil fought tooth and nails for that territory after long argument the fallen, and angels gave in and gave up the territory only if it was Gremory territory which was agreed. The Gremory saw the seal and in order to keep it hidden build a school on it. Soon the satins where trying to unseal what was inside to have it fight their war for them. This was one of the many reasons that started the civil war started.

Now we find in the old school building a red, blond, white hair devil unleashing their magic unfortunately they slowly where were overpowering the seal they were standing on.

"Phoenix-sama it would be wise for you to lower your magic or I will have to interfere in Lucifer's name you as well Rias-sama" said the white hair one. Of course no one listen just as she was to give her final warning the seal glowed a dark orange color it started to spin wildly. Everyone was on guard especially the white haired devil as she knew this meant trouble. The other didn't know what was going on but they could all feel the power coming out the seal. Within a few minutes a large beam shoot into the skies and it lasted a good 3 min. Once it died down 3 people stood there. 2 women and 1 man they all seemed to have their eyes close.

All of a sudden the male eyes shoot open " **Who dares to unseal me. Do think you could control me the destroyer of worlds** "


End file.
